The anti-inflammatory effects of hydrocortisone and its affects on the skin are known. Indeed, U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,837 to Cameron and U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,148 to Barford et al. describe cortisone being applied to the scalp as shampoos for the therapeutic effect of the cortisone. These compositions, however, contemplate a shampoo base and application with copious amounts of water.
Elemental sulfur also is known to have a beneficial effect in the treatment of skin diseases. The '837 patent to Cameroon describes the application of sulfur with cortisone as a shampoo. That composition as indicated requires application with copious amounts of water because it is a shampoo. Application of water in connection with shampooing may remove skin oils which may exacerbate dry flaky skin. The dry flaking skin contributes to a part of the dermalogical problem which is the subject of the shampoo treatment. U.S. Pat. No. 3,476,489 to Mees et al. also describes a shampoo with sulfur, but without cortisone, and is subject to the same drawbacks as Cameroon. U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,734 to Pickford describes a blend of ingredients for the treatment of the scalp which is not a shampoo, and which includes sulfur. That blend, however, also includes ingredients such as lanolin, coal tar and phenol which can exacerbate dermatitis.
Indeed, most products for the treatment and relief of seborrheic dermatitis are shampoos despite the fact daily or frequent washing of the hair often will dry the scalp. Further, it has been thought that ointments should not be applied to the scalp. Hence, the therapeutic effects of hydrocarbon jellies on the scalp largely have been ignored. Moreover, the preference of many individuals not to frequently shampoo such as for the sake of cosmetic appearance also have been ignored.
The need to frequently use shampoos for relief of seborrheic dermatitis is especially a problem for persons with hair with tight curls or waves, such as African-Americans. Frequent shampooing not only results in drying of the scalp, but also interferes with the cosmetic effect of hair beautification treatments often used in the African-American community.
Frequent shampooing is not typically done after receiving the cosmetic hair straightening process known as "the press and curl." During this process, which can take up to one hour, not including shampooing, drying and styling, the hair is straightened with a heated comb and curled with a curling iron. The resulting curl derived from this process is immediately lost when the hair comes in contact with water, and is not restored by simply blow drying. The hair also reverts to its state of tight curls and waves, known as "going back". Persons who employ this style usually have their hair washed only by their beauticians at two week or more intervals.
Individuals who have the permanent wave type hairstyle also find frequent shampooing undesirable. Individuals wearing a permanent wave hairstyle may wash their hair at weekly or bimonthly intervals, followed by the use of curlers or curling iron. Contact with water results in the loss of the curl or wave, but the hair does not revert to the state having tight curls or waves. The lack of regular or frequent washing in individuals wearing a press and curl or permanent wave, and the absence of an effective and cosmetically acceptable treatment, predisposes these individuals to increased incidence of seborrheic dermatitis.
With the advent of newer hair styles in which adhesive gels are applied to the hair, the hair is left undisturbed for a week at a time without combing, brushing and shampooing. Hence, this hairstyle does not lend itself to methods of preventing or treating seborrheic dermatitis with shampooing, and instead contributes to conditions which favor the advancement of seborrheic dermatitis. This problem is often more severe for individuals with braided hairstyles. With the braided hairstyle, the hair is braided and often artificial hair is weaved, glued or otherwise bonded to the hair to make it longer. The hair may remain in this condition for two to three months. The hair may be washed at two to four-week intervals, however, the braided hair prevents thorough washing away of scale and debris which contributes to conditions which favor the advancement of seborrheic dermatitis and bacterial infections.